bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 75
is the seventy-fifth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the twelfth episode of the fourth season. Summary Nighteye's team successfully works with the police to restrain Joi Irinaka. The chief demands Irinaka return the walls to their normal form. However, Eraser Head deduces Fat Gum was correct in believing Mimic increased his power using a drug that has since worn off. The police also worry about the League of Villains members lurking about. Sir Nighteye asks Mimic where the other League members are. Enraged. Mimic says he wishes he knew so he could destroy them himself. Sir Nighteye understands that this means there aren't any more Leaguers other than Twice and Himiko. Despite his injuries, Rock Lock pushes everyone to move along and finish the mission. Everyone else has been fighting to clear the path to save Eri, Rock Lock tells everyone to make one final push to save the girl. Nighteye's team leaves Mimic under Rock Lock's watch. The Pro Hero admits he's just been worried about the young heroes all this time and that they've been stronger heroes than any of the adults. Rock Lock places his faith in Deku and Sir Nighteye. Meanwhile, Himiko and Twice sneak away above the heroes. Himiko expresses that she wants to see Izuku beat up, but would like to see Overhaul cry even more. Twice shares a plan with his partner that will satisfy even Tomura. Himiko believes Izuku's last push toward the Yakuza will be the deciding battle between the Heroes and the Shie Hassaikai. Deku kicks through a solid wall and immediately goes after Overhaul. He punches Overhaul's arm and sends him flying away. Eraser Head seal's Overhaul's quirk and asks Nighteye to see to the wounded. Nighteye realizes that Mirio has defeated nearly half the Eight Bullets and injured Overhaul all by himself. He embraces his protege and commends him for a job well done while securing Eri as well. With his Quirk erased, Overhaul is pushed into a corner and yells for Chrono to wake up. Chronostasis actives his Quirk of the same name and cuts Eraser Head's arm. The hero was trying to save his student, but now his body moves slower as a result of Hari Kurono's power. Overhaul managed to heal Hari during their fight with Mirio. The aide to the young boss meant to skewer both heroes at once, but Eraser is able to push Deku away at the last moment. Forced to blink, Eraser's power wears off on Overhaul. The masked villain creates a fissure of spikes that fill the battleground. Irate, Overhaul refuses to allow his plans to end here. He sacrifices Shin Nemoto to heal his wounds and assumes a monstrous new form. He admits that Lemillion was the stronger man, however, it was all for nothing. Armed with four new arms, Overhaul demands the heroes return Eri! Overhaul's assault allowed Chronostasis toe scape underground with Eraser Head. He uses the small hand of his hair Quirk to slow Aizawa even more. Chrono deems Eraser's power worth studying and therefore the hero is worth keeping alive. Hari tells the Pro that the heroes will never stop Overhaul, he's a man who would use the old boss's grandaughter for his own selfish ends. Deku is shocked that Overhaul destroyed himself and his underling in order to fuse them both together. The villain admits the process way grueling, but he feels much stronger now than he did before. Deku notices that Chrono and Aizawa are gone, while Lemillion and Eri are being cared for by Nighteye. Overhaul taunts Lemillion once again for losing his heroic dreams for trying to save Eri. Deku and Sir Nighteye are shocked to learn that Mirio has been lost forever. Deku tries to take Overhaul himself but the villain sees through Izuku's power and speed, proclaiming he is not impressed. Before he can attack Deku, he is hit in one of his arms by one of the Hyper-Density Seals that Nighteye has thrown at him, pushing him back. Nighteye steps up to fight Overhaul and orders Izuku to take Lemillion and Eri away while while he faces the villain. Sir Nighteye demands to know where Shota Aizawa is, to which Chisaki replies that since he is interested in Shota's Erasure Quirk, was escorting to the VIP room, causing Nighteye to wonder if Chisaki is afraid of having his own Quirk destroyed. Then he claims Overhaul must have been very afraid of Lemillion if he was willing to spend one of his precious perfected bullets on him. Overhaul uses his Quirk to repair his arm and attacks Nighteye, but he manages to dodge. While fighting Overhaul, Sir Nighteye thinks back to the lessons he taught Mirio about fighting by predicting the opponent's movements, even without the use of a Quirk like Foresight. Sir Nighteye is proud that Mirio took his teachings to heart, and in return, he is going to keep him and Eri out of harm's way. Then, Nighteye recalls when he broke his partnership with All Might after predicting his death, and a subsequent conversation he had with Gran Torino about it. Nighteye expressed his frustration and helplessness for not being able to help prevent All Might's death, because every future he sees with his Foresight is destined to be fulfilled no matter how much he does to avoid it. Because that, Nighteye decided not to use his Foresight again to see into a person's far future. Nighteye continues to fight Overhaul, dodging his attacks by using his Quirk in one-second intervals. Meanwhile Deku tries to lead Eri and Mirio away, but seeing Mirio seriously injured and losing blood, Eri is stricken by Overhaul's mental abuse. Crying, she wants the fighting to end, and apologizes for all the pain she causes. Suddenly, Izuku and Mirio look back at the fight and horrified they see Sir Nighteye being pierced by Overhaul's spiked assault. Sir Nighteye did everything in his power during the battle to deny Chisaki the victory. Unfortunately, Sir Nighteye reached the end of his perceived future and was impaled by Overhaul. Having touched him, a seriously injured Nighteye sees into his future, trying to spot a future where Eri is saved and Mirio and the are safe. However, a good future doesn't exist and he can only see himself and Deku dying at the hands of Overhaul. Deku re-engages Overhaul using power far beyond what he was using before. His body is in pain and it feels like its breaking apart, but Deku can still move. He pushes One For All: Full Cowl to 20% and says he'll twist the future and save Eri. Deku is narrowly able to avoid Overhaul and tries to deal a blow so devastating that the villain won't be able to recover from it. Aimed to be one blow to the top of the head, Deku unleashes Manchester Smash. However, Deku's powerful ax-kick narrowly misses. Overhaul claims that compared to the Lemillion and Nighteye, Izuku is easy to predict. Izuku tries jumping out of harms way but is hit by Chisaki's spikes attack. Meanwhile, Mirio tries to bring Eri to safety, but he's haunted by his failure and Nighteye's injuries. Fatigued and injured, Mirio can no longer stand. Back at the battle, Overhaul complains that despite his Quirk allows him to repair his injuries and fractures, it is still a painful process. Izuku has survived Overhaul's counterattack, albiet with piercing injuries, impaled by small stone pieces in his right arm and left leg. Izuku is glad that he smashed the ground before since it reduced Chisaki's firepower. Tired of Izuku's persistence, a mouth appears on one Chisaki's hand and uses Nemoto's Quirk to call out Eri, asking her if she wants people to die because of her. Haunted by her past with Overhaul, she goes back to the battlefield and says she doesn't want anyone to die. Overhaul forces Eri to admit she doesn't think Deku can win on his own. Eri believes she should go back so nobody else has to die and Overhaul says the faint hope created by Lemillion is gone. He tells Deku that Eri doesn't want to be saved. Even a barely conscious Nighteye believes that he can't win because the future dictates that he will be killed by Overhaul. Despite the future showing Nighteye that Overhaul wins, in spite of Eri's desire to sacrifice herself and not to be saved, Deku refuses to let anyone die and claims he'll save Eri no matter what, reinforcing his determination by pulling out one of the spikes and smashing it. Suddenly, Ryukyu's team crashes through the roof with Rikiya Katsukame in tow. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks Locations *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Nighteye Squad vs. Overhaul & Chronostasis Anime and Manga Differences *In the anime, instead of including a narration about Nighteye's Quirk, a scene with Nighteye and Gran Torino is added. *The scene where Izuku carries both Mirio and Eri to safety from Chapter 153 is removed from the episode. Trivia Site Navigation fr:Épisode 75 pl:Odcinek 75